Loving the Dragon
by GP Mihoshi
Summary: Princess Ten'oh (amara of course) is arranged to get married to Prince Yuy, but what happens when she falls in love with her trainer, Wufei?
1. Its Begins

((I don't ,and never will own, Sailor Moon, or Gundam Wing...  
  
this story takes place in 16th century Japan in two kingdoms))  
  
The young woman with light sandy blonde hair fought her trainer without mercy, striking here and there as he blocked and grinned. His brown eyes flashed, he enjoyed seeing the young Princess' progress. "You are good, for a Pampered Onna." he said as he blocked her attack. He went to knock her off her feet and she dodged, hitting him in the head. "Okay.. I take it back, you are good for an Onna." he said and brought down his pole in one gentle sweep, putting the girl on her back. He leaned over her and grinned, satisfied. "ERR!" she growled and stood up, straightening out her white robes. A messenger came to the door, "Princess Ten'oh...the King and Queen wish to see you." he said. "See you," her trainer said as she stood up and walked out and down the hall.  
  
She sat in the room, in front of her parents.  
  
"H-honey, " her mother said, "your father and I have been talking.. and we decided it is time for you to get married.."  
  
Her eyes widened. "W-what.." she said.  
  
"I told you.." her father said, head bowed, "she wouldn't like it! Why can't we let her make her own min-" he was cut off. "We already made the arrangements! He is Prince, and soon to be King, of a neighboring country, his name is Yuy, Heero Yuy." The young Princess scowled, she had heard of him. He was often cold.. she once meant him at a party, he barely talked.  
  
She nodded. "Fine..." she said, "may I return to my lesson?" She would find a way out of this. "Yes, you are dismissed." her father said. She stood up and walked out, returning to the training hall. She sat down and watched as her trainer finished up on his own exercise. He looked at her and grinned, sitting down he took a drink of water. "What happened? Your family meetings usually last longer, no fighting this time?" he said and took another drink. "There's no arguing.. Im getting married." she said and he spit out the water. "What!?" he said. She nodded, she would move shortly after and live there, giving up her old live.  
  
"Wufei," she said, "you won't be able to train me soon."  
  
"What have I told you about calling me 'Wufei', it is 'Mr. Chang.' You have to be formal!" he said and looked at his bright young student. "I won't be here soon, AND I DON'T WANT TO BE FORMAL!" she cried.  
  
"I know," he said, " Princess Ten'oh.." He glared at him and he sighed.  
  
"Amara.." he said, " you have to except your fate." "How can this be my fate?" she said and shook her head.  
  
"I don't know." he said. "I have to goto a dinner tonight.. to meet him," Amara said," I can invite another along with me, but since Michru left..." Wufei nodded, the Aqua haired girl had recently been forced to marry as well.  
  
"Will you come with me?" she said. He blinked, he had never been to one of these royal dinners. He looked at her, realizing she wasn't joking he sighed an leaned back. "I guess, " he said.  
  
-------~----------  
  
(before the party)  
  
(Wufei's POV )  
  
I stood outside, dressed in the best a simple trainer could get. Amara walked out her hair brushed down as well as I have seen it. Surprisingly, they had somehow got her to wear makeup, her lips colored a dark red and her eyelashes longer the usual. She wore a navy-blue dress that was cut low, most likely her mothers discussion, showing off her often hidden chest. It followed along her curves, ending below her knee, her graceful walk altered by the heels she was stuck in. I watched her until I realized she saw me in the hall, I averted my gaze, trying it seem like I did not see her. It was not allowed to look at her like that, I told myself, even if she was only a year younger than me, I was just her trainer. She walked out and tugged lightly on the sleeve of my black robes. I glanced at her and nodded. "Good Evening, Princess Ten'oh." I said and felt her take my arm in hers as she escorted me down the hall towards the dinner hall. I looked at my feet as we walked trying to keep my eyes off the lovely young woman, I would normally be fighting, at my side.  
  
"Whats wrong, Wufei, you haven't looked at me.. " she whispered so only I could hear as we entered the dinning hall. 


	2. Prince Yuy

(( I don't own G. Wing or S. Moon, I have no right to! IM NOT WORTHY!)  
  
Wufei turned a light pink, and shook his head. "Nothing is wrong. Do I have to look at you?" he said. Amara raised a brow as a few people parted to let them through, her mother had turned her 'death' into a ball. Amara sighed, she knew something was wrong. They came to the private table with eight chairs seated at it. Her mother and father were already there, as well as Prince Yuy's. She sat at the table next to Wufei as Yuy walked in with a light blonde woman.  
  
"Welcome, Prince Yuy," said Amara's mother, then returned to her conversation with his mother. He sat down and looked at Amara, who avoided his gaze. They ate first, their table silent, with the exception of their parents chatter. Wufei watched Amara out of the corner of his eye, blushing slightly. He noticed that her 'groom to be ' was glaring at him. He turned his attention to his food, not noticing the grinning King who sat, watching him as well. He laughed to himself, realizing the trainer his daughter ad spent the past two years with was perhaps in love.  
  
They finished and several servants came and cleared away their plates. Amara's mother stood up and cleared her throat, "Today, it has been decided that Princess Amara Ten'oh shall get married to Prince Heero Yuy." she said, and the room clapped, "For that reason we are here to celebrate! First, I would like the new couple to open the ball by taking the first dance." Amara stood up as the music started, sadly taking Heero's arm as he lead her out into the middle of the ball room. His cold hand rested at her hip and his other hand took hers, as she rested her other on his shoulder. They began to dance slowly, Amara trying to find something else to think about beside the eyes that rested on her, and the man she danced with. She looked over at Wufei who was currently staring at his feet. She watched him slightly until the end of the dance, then slipped away from Heero and walked over to him as the next song started. She stood by him as he emptied another glass of gin, tapping him on the shoulder she grinned. "Want to dance?" she asked. He looked at her, unsure, then at 'Prince Yuy,' who was already dancing with the blondish-brown haired girl he brought.  
  
"Sure," he said, she took him by the hand and led him out to the dance floor. He put his hand on her upper side, and took her other hand in his own. She put her hand on his shoulder and they began to dance. Amara watched Prince Yuy slightly, then pulled Wufei closer, forcing him to wrap his arm around her waist and she draped her own hand over his back, resting her head on his shoulder, already weary with the events. Wufei blush and looked at Yuy as he danced with his partner, glaring at them. "Your making your Prince angry, Onna." he said. Amara raised her head and looked at Yuy.  
  
"Is that so?" she said and sighed. She looked at Wufei, "Im bored." He blinked. "So?" he asked, looking at her.  
  
"You want to sneak out?" she said and grinned. He shrugged, 'why's she spending so much time with me all of a sudden?' he thought. "Okay, lets go." she said. She led him to a corner near the door where she began to talk to him , constantly looking from his face, to the door, then around the room. "when I count to three.." she whispered. "1.... 3!" she said turning she dashed for the door and ran through. Wufei blinked and ran after her, not bothering to worry about drawing attention to himself. He looked at her as she ran down the empty hall, laughing as she went. "Wait.. er girl.. you gonna be the death of me" he muttered and took after the fleeing princess. She looked back before turning sharply. He was surprised she could move so fast in the heels she wore. She ran outside and spun once or twice as he walked up and went to grab her by the shoulder to insure she didn't run off again. She danced out of his reach and winked. "Uh-un! Your two slow," she mocked. He growled and glared at her, "I am not too slow. I did not expect you to be running!" he said. She sighed and smiled. "Im going to hate life.. away from this castle.. and everything." she said. He look at her. "You don't want to get married?" he asked. "Of course not ... especially not to him." she said and frowned, sitting under a tree. "He will be able to take care of you." Wufei said and sat down . "How agitating! Be taken care of as if I am a child!" she said. "Thats how onna's lives are." he said. She growled, " Im starting to wish I was a man." she said. Wufei nodded and smiled a little. "But then again, men aren't the smartest are they.." she said. He sat up and glared at her. "WHAT!?" he snapped. "Well, Im just stating a fact." she said. He stood up. " Women are the stupid ones! Men are also faster and stronger then them! Men are the superior biens!" he said. Amara yawned. "Sorrry I wasn't listening. I guess men can't even carry on a conversation right either, they always end up taking over, allowing nobody else to talk." Amara said and stood up. Wufei glared. "Well, IM leaving, thank you for talking me out of my wish to become a man, I see how superior females are now." she said, walking away. Wufei snapped, dashing up to her he grabbed her by the shoulder, "Listen here! I do-" he stumbled, tripping he brought Amara down ontop of him. She tried to caught herself, but she couldn't do so in the heels she wore. She lay/sit ontop of him. "ERR! Men are not only stupid, but their clumsy!" she growled.  
  
"Get off of me onna." he said. "I would get up Wufei, but you preventing me.. if you would kindly remove your arm from around my waist.." she said and Wufei turned red, pulling his arm from around her quickly as she stood up.  
  
"Hnn, I have to head back." she said and walked off.  
  
-------------~----------------  
  
(Hey! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry, but I like to pair Amara up with the gundam pilots, yeah I know it interferes with the whole Michru thing.) 


End file.
